Spells List (Vandal Hearts)
List of Magic Spells in Vandal Hearts There are different magic spells in the first game of the Vandal Hearts Series. Depending on the characters classes, some characters are able to cast magic spells and some aren´t able to cast any spells. Also depending on the characters classes, some characters will be able to use healing spells, others support spells, others attacking spells, etc. The enemies have their own unique spells and skills, also reflected in these tables. The special class "Vandalier", only available for Ash Lambert, is able to cast all of the spells in the game. Spell name Useable by |MP Cost| Learned | Effect | Rng | Fld | Faerie Light Ash | 2 | Start | Heal self | 0 | 0 | Ice Storm | 4 | Lv. 8 | Freeze nearby foe | 1 | 0 | Rolling Fire (Champion) | 8 | Lv. 14 | Burn group of foes | 2 | 1 | Faerie Star | 5 | Lv. 18 | Heal self or others| 2 | 0 | Delta Mirage (Paragon) | 7 | Lv. 23 | Warp attack foe | 0 | 1 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Healing Healers | 3 | Start | Heal some HP | 4 | 0 | Mystic Shield | 3 | Lv. 8 | DEF up for 1 turn | 4 | 0 | Cure (Bishop) | 2 | Lv. 10 | Restore status | 4 | 0 | Healing Plus | 4 | Lv. 12 | Heal in small field| 4 | 1 | Bless Weapon | 3 | Lv. 13 | ATK up for 1 turn | 4 | 0 | Holy Lightning | 7 | Lv. 16 | Zap one enemy | 4 | 0 | Ultra Healing | 5 | Lv. 18 | Heal in big field | 5 | 2 | Magic Charge (Arch- | 10 | Lv. 20 | Pass 10MP to ally | 4 | 0 | Holy pressure bishop) | 7 | Lv. 22 | Crush in diamond | 5 | 1 | Supreme Healing | 30 | Lv. 25 | Heal all fully | inf.| inf.| ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Dark Star Mages | 2 | Start | Damage 1 enemy | 4 | 0 | Spellbind | | Lv. 8 | Paralyze foe | 5 | 0 | Piercing Ray (Sorceror) | 4 | Lv. 10 | Attack with light | 4 | 1 | Envenom | 3 | Lv. 12 | Poisons one enemy | 5 | 0 | Phase Shift | 12 | Lv. 14 | Reality warp attack| 0 | 7 | Roman Fire | 6 | Lv. 16 | Exploding fireworks| 5 | 2 | Poison Cloud | 4 | Lv. 19 | Poisons in field | 5 | 2 | Spread Force (Enchanter) | 7 | Lv. 21 | Blasts around self | 0 | 3 | Avalanche | 9 | Lv. 23 | Drops huge rock | 6 | 0 | Salamander | 14 | Lv. 25 | Fire dragon attack | 0 | 10 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Stone Shower Monk | 10 | Lv. 11 | Nearby rock attack | 0 | 1 | Cure Wide | 4 | Lv. 15 | Cures around self | 0 | 1 | Healing Circle | 6 | Lv. 17 | Heals around self | 0 | 1 | Perfect Guard | 15 | Lv. 19 | Block 1 attack | 4 | 0 | Thunder Flash (Ninja) | 12 | Lv. 21 | Light zap attack | 0 | 2 | Healing Wave | 10 | Lv. 23 | Wider healing | 0 | 2 | Mystic Energy | 15 | Lv. 25 | Increase ATK & DEF | 4 | 0 | ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Self Healing Zoot, | 2 | | Heal self | 0 | 0 | Magnus | | | | | | Dagger Storm Kurtz | 5 | | Rain of knives | 0 | 1 | Dark Fire Xeno | 15 | | Darkness sphere | 5 | 2 | Dark Hurricane Dark Mage | 8 | | Twister attack | 6 | 1 | Dynamo Hum Dolf | 20 | | Electric shock wave| 0 | 2 | Evil Stream Dark Mage | 8 | | Death energy attack| 9 | 0 | Explosion Xeno | 15 | | Blow enemy apart | 6 | 0 | Extra Healing Dallas, | 5 | | Heal in small area | 5 | 1 | Harmful Wave Death Angel | 5 | | Energy ring attack | 8 | 0 | Healing Circle Kane | 5 | | Same as yours | 0 | 1 | Hyper Healing Sabina | 8 | | Heal in large area | 5 | 2 | Magic Arrow CrmsnWarlock| 5 | | Shoot many arrows | 5 | 1 | Piercing Light Evil Statue | 3 | | Attack with light | 4 | 0 | Plasma Wave Kane | 15 | | Massive light storm| inf.| inf.| Rainbow Storm Magnus | 7 | | Light storm | 4 | 2 | Rainbow Stroke Warlock | 5 | | Single light attack| 6 | 0 | Thunder Ball Death Angel | 5 | | Lightning attack | 5 | 2 | See also *''Weapon's Spells & Skills (Vandal Hearts II)'' *''Spells List (Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment)'' References *http://uk.faqs.ign.com/articles/500/500414p1.html Category:Vandal Hearts I